U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,706 discloses that ferric citrate compounds can be used to control phosphate metabolism and prevent metabolic acidosis in patients. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,706 are incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Ferric citrate compounds can be used with patients suffering from renal failure associated with hyperphosphatemia or patients predisposed to development of a hyperphosphatemic condition. Ferric citrate also is used as a food supplement and additive. Ferric citrate is characterized as a light brown to beige powder, odorless and slightly ferruginous tasting. According to the Merck Index, ferric citrate is slowly but completely soluble in cold water and readily soluble in hot water but diminishes in solubility with age.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,235 discloses that ferric citrate is commercially available in the form of a combination of iron and citric acid of indefinite composition. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,235 are incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The '235 Patent explains that the indefinite composition is likely due to difficulties encountered in its preparation but that those knowledgeable in the art understand and necessarily accept that commercially available ferric citrate contains different molar ratios of iron and citric acid and also contains different amounts of water.
WO 2004/074444 discloses processes for making ferric organic compounds, such as ferric citrate, with enhanced dissolution rates. WO 2007/022435 is a continuation-in-part of WO 2004/074444 and discloses processes for making ferric organic compounds soluble over a wide pH range and having a large surface area. WO 2007/089577 is directed to methods of treating soft tissue calcification using ferric organic compounds, such as a ferric citrate compound. WO 2007/089571 is directed to methods of treating chronic kidney disease using ferric organic compounds, such as ferric citrate compounds.